Routers allow client devices in a local area network (LAN) to access a wide area network (WAN). Links between client devices and the router may be wired or wireless. Similarly, links between the router and the Wide Area Network may be wired or wireless. Wireless links to the WAN may be through cellular network. While the user of a client device can usually discern the status of the link between the client device and the router, identifying the status of the link between the router and the WAN can prove more complicated. This is especially true with wireless WAN links.
For example, the strength and speed of a wireless cellular WAN link depends upon the router's proximity to a cell tower. When the router is in motion or changes location, the signal strength may change or become intermittent. However, the user cannot easily discern if problems caused by the intermittent link are the result of a poor WAN connection, a problem with the ISP, or a problem with the web site being accessed.